Mythical Vogims
Mythical Vogims have somewhat the same genes and looks of a Common Vogim but they can have different genes. In order to a Vogim to count as Mythical, they must have five to ten of the following genes. Eyes: A Mythical Vogim has a few eye sets, before mentionning you must understand that the MIDDLE EYE IN THE PHOTO is going to be used as an "exemple", there are no "normal" eyes for a Mythical Vogim, plus understand that Mythical Vogims come with ANY eye color # Demonic Eye: Eye is black, pupils are any color (except black), increases ATK by 50%, SPD by 50%, but decreases DEF by 50% # Angelic Eye: Eye is white, pupils are any color (except white and black), increases DEF by 50%, SPD by 50%, but decreases ATK by 50% # Reverse Eye: Eye is the inverted color of the pupil, pupils any color. (every grey RGB: 128, 128, 128), increases ATK by 50%, DEF by 50%, but decreases SPD by 50% (If every eye is gray RGB: 128, 128, 128, it would count as Energetic and not Reverse). # Energetic: Eye is the same color as their pupils color, (Even black, white, and gray RGB: 128, 128, 128), increases HP by 50% # Dark Energetic: Eye's color is a shading of the pupil, (RGB eye(R/2, G/2, B/2) is half the RGB of the eye), it increases HP by 25%, ATK by 25%, SPD by 25%, but decreases DEF by 25% # Light Energetic: Eye's color is a combination of the (pupil's eye+white)/2, (RGB eye(R+255)/2, (B+255/2), (G+255/2)), it increases HP by 25%, DEF by 25%, SPD by 25%, but decreases ATK by 25% # Anti-Energetic: Eye's color would be the same as the Light Energetic's color, while the pupil's color is the same as the Dark Energetic's eye color. It boosts, HP by 25% and SPD by 25% Fur: A Mythical Vogim can have from 2 to 5 colors in their fur, and have 19 colors in total! A Mythical Vogim's fur can have special characteristics! * The fur can be semi-transparent, Buff: Transparence. Which helps the Camouflage Buff. '(+5 points) * The fur can glow in the darkness (like the eyes). '''Buff: Glow. '(+10 points) * The fur can absorb twice the amount of Light. 'Buff: Light AbsorptionII. '(+10 points) '''No matter what fur color you choose, the Vogim will blend in with some colors and not the others, keeping the Camouflage Buff. To have 4 colors at once, you must pay an extra 5 points! To have 5 colors at once, you must pay an extra 10 points! Horns: Vogims's horns are only for look, and the way they attack. Combining both of the middle and side horns count as 2 genes! Except the Triceratops one! * Having horns on the side and in the middle makes the Vogim have the StrengthI Buff! The Vogim will deal 2x more damage than before, if they decide to attack with horns! * The triceratops horn count as one gene, but is still buffed with the StrengthI buff. * Hornless Vogims have the Anti-Blast Debuff. * The horn that looks like a shield increase DEF by 50% and decrease ATK by 10% (Shielded Horns Buff/Debuff) To have side horns with middle ones, pay 5 points! Hornless Vogims save 5 points! Please Visit the other pages of horns for more info! Fireballs: A mythical Vogim has a lot of fireballs, and can have from 1 to 2 different fireballs at once! Black set: * Dark Fireballs: '''Inflicts FireIII, this fireball is buffed with Life Steal II. * '''Dark Natureballs: '''Inflicts PoisonIII, this fireball is buffed with Life Steal II. * '''Dark Waterballs: This fireball is buffed with Life Steal II, and HomingI. * Dark Thunderballs: Inflicts ShockedIII, this fireball is buffed with Life Steal II. * Dark Iceballs: Inflicts FrozenIII, this fireball is buffed with Life Steal II. ** This Fireball doesn't inflict this Debuff, it charges up a bar called FrozenIII by 40%, if it reaches 100%, the debuff will be inflicted. * Dark Magicballs: This fireball is buffed with Life Steal II, and with the BouncingI Buff/Debuff, it is also debuffed with the ShrinkingI Debuff. White set: * Light Fireballs: '''Inflicts FireIII, this fireball is buffed/debuffed with ExplosiveIV. * '''Light Natureballs: '''Inflicts PoisonIII, this fireball is buffed/debuffed with ExplosiveIV. * '''Light Waterballs: This fireball is buffed/debuffed with ExplosiveIV, and is buffed with HomingI. * Light Thunderballs: Inflicts ShockedIII, this fireball is buffed/debuffed with ExplosiveIV. * Light Iceballs: Inflicts FrozenIII, this fireball is buffed/debuffed with ExplosiveIV. ** This Fireball doesn't inflict this Debuff, it charges up a bar called FrozenIII by 40%, if it reaches 100%, the debuff will be inflicted. * Light Magicballs: This fireball is buffed/debuffed with ExplosiveIV, BouncingI, it is also debuffed with the ShrinkingI Debuff. Inverted set: (+10 points) * Ficeballs: '''Inflicts FireIII as well as FrozenIII. ** In theory, this fireball doesn't inflict FrozenIII, but charges a bar called FrozenIII by 50%, if the bar reaches 100%, the debuff is inflicted. * '''Nagicballs: '''Inflicts PoisonIII, and is buffed/debuffed with BouncingI, is is debuffed with ShrinkingI Debuff. * '''Thunderballs: '''Inflicts ShockedIII and is buffed with HomingI Buff. '''Neon set: (+20 points) * Fireblast Fireballs: 'Inflicts FireIV. * '''Natureblast Natureballs: '''Inflicts PoisonIV. * '''Waterblast Waterballs: '''Is buffed with HomingII Buff. * '''Thunderblast Thunderballs: '''Inflicts ShockedIV. * '''Iceblast Iceballs: '''Inflicts FrozenIV. ** In theory, this fireball charges a bar by 75%, called FrozenIV, if the bar reaches 100%, the bar is inflicted. * '''Magicblast Magicballs: '''Is buffed/debuffed with the BouncingII Buff/Debuff, as well as it has the ShrinkingI Debuff. Skull: A Vogim can come out with different colors of skulls. * The skull can glow in the darkness (like the eyes). '''Buff: Glow. '(+5 points) * The skull can absorb twice the amount of Light. 'Buff: Light AbsorptionII. '(+5 points) * The skull can have some cracks/marks. (+5 points) '''No matter what skull color you choose, the Vogim will blend in with some colors and not the others, keeping the Camouflage Buff. Tail: A Vogim can have 2 to 3 Tails at once! MORE TAILS WILL BE ADDED SOON! * An Omega Flower Tail, it bites ennemies: 0.5 ATK. (+1 point) * A Rare Omega Flower Tail, it bites ennemies: 0.75 ATK. (+2 points) * A Treeder Tail, hits ennemies: 3 ATK (+2 points) * A Rare Treeder Tail, hits ennemies: 4.5 ATK. (+3 points) * An Omega Bulb Tail, it pulls in enemies and bites them: 0.5 ATK * A Rare Omega Bulb Tail, it pulls in enemies, attracts more, and bites them all: 0.75 ATK (1 point) Energy blast: A Vogim has a few colors of energy manipulation ability! They only serve for look, nothing else! Adapted souls: Some souls adapt faster to certain biomes! Up until now, it's mystery which one which! * Red: 100 points/1$: This one seems to evolve you to a Scorpin faster! * Green: 30 points/0.3$ * Blue: 15 points: This one seems to evolve you to an Oceanlerm faster! Buff: AdaptII Cost: * Vogims: 100 points/1$ * Oceanlerms: 130 points/1.3$ * Bironogims: 200 points/2$ * Reptirogims: 470 points/4.7$ * Scorpins: 570 points/5.7$ * Biroptirogims: 670 points/6.7$ * Ocearpins: 700 points/7$ * Arteogims: 730 points/7.3$ * Beasagims: 1100 points/11$ * Beaceanlerms: 1230 points/12.3$ * Beasanogims: 1300 points/13$ * Beasarogims: 1570 points/15.7$ * Beacorpins: 1670 points/16.7$ * Beareogims: 1830 points/18.3$ * Legenphantogims: 3730 points/37.3$ * Mytharctics: 4500 points/45$ * Myseagims: 4830 points/48.3$ Own: * Max: 3 * Patreon (50+): 4 Sub-species: * Biroptirogims * Ocearpins * Beaceanlerms * Beasanogims * Beasarogims * Beacorpins * Bearogims * Mytharctics * Myseagims